


Demigod Infinity

by KurapikasScarletEyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banana Fish References, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Demigods, Friendship, Fun, Greek Mythology - Freeform, High School, Humor, IDK how to tag this tbh, Japan, Light Angst, Mentions of Blood, Moving, Not Really but yea, Percy and Annabeth are cute, Reki and Langa are gay, Skateboarding, Sports, but lowkey, canceladam2021, like maybe reki is a demigod you never know, references to magnus chase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurapikasScarletEyes/pseuds/KurapikasScarletEyes
Summary: Percy and Annabeth need a break after saving the world time and time again, so they take a free ride to Okinawa Japan, where they can learn online for school to get ready for New Rome University safely with hardly any monster attacks. There Percy decides to teach Annabeth how to do something he loves and has been doing since age 12 - skateboarding and they meet two boys who get them hooked on an illegal skating ring called "S".
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Demigod Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, i hope all the multifandomers like this and understand whats happening. I kinda came up with this zoned out at Meigher lmao.

Percy Jackson shoved his clothes into his suitcase, trying to fill it with everything he would need to have before the rest of his things arrived at the apartment he would be staying in. Annabeth Chase sighed, watching her boyfriend struggle, despite the fact that she too was struggling. The two had to be ready to leave with the basics at at least 9:30 so they could make it to the airport and then, eventually, to Okinawa Japan.

“Percy don’t forget to pack your Japanese language books.” Annabeth said as she tried to stuff her clothes in the bag.

Percy grabbed the book which had images of the beautiful country they were moving to for the time being printed all over the front, “Yeah, yeah I know.”

Annabeth smiled and walked over, grabbing the other books and planting a kiss on Percy’s cheek. Percy calmed a little, handing one of the books to Annabeth and packing some extra armor and weapons to bring a long just in case monsters do decide to mess with them. To the side, through the wall, they heard family talking and knew that it would be a tearful departure but would still be the best for the two demigods. America was too dangerous, filled with monsters, vengeful gods, and many more dangers that they didn’t want to deal with. In Okinawa, the two had a better chance at a normal life and a longer lifespan.

Besides it finally gave the two the chance to be normal teenagers with phones and being able to screw around on the internet and text friends and family and just live a nice life.

And even….

“Annabeth, have you ever skateboarded before?” Percy asked as he picked up his skateboard from his closet.

Annabeth shook her head, “I never got the chance since it was too dangerous when I was younger, then later on, camp was what I spent most of my time doing.”

Percy smirked, “Once we get to Japan I’ll teach you all that I know.”

“As if Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth laughed.

Percy pulled Annabeth into a kiss and they laughed. Nothing made the other one happier than being together and having a normal relationship. If a normal life was forcing Annabeth to learn to skate, well Percy would do whatever it took. Annabeth stood up straight and started collecting high school books and her laptop, preparing for online school. Percy did the same, slipping his skateboard secretly into the bag. He quickly snatched some extra socks and shoved them into the bag then chased Annabeth down the hall.

Standing around were Percy’s mom, Paul holding Estelle, Annabeth’s dad, and Annabeth’s stepmom and step siblings. In Sally’s hands was a box of blue cookies, which she handed to Percy and then pushed back his messy black hair and kissed his forehead. Percy laughed awkwardly and hugged his mom, telling her everything would be okay. Annabeth did the same with her family, hugging and convincing them she would be safe.

Sally began to tear up and pulled her son’s hands into her own, “Please be careful. I don’t know how I feel about you being so far away!”

Percy smiled softly, “Don’t worry Mom. I’ll be safe and so will Annabeth. Japan has less monsters and we’ll be safer there anyways. No crazy gods haha!”

Sally sniffed and nodded, “Okay…. I’ll miss you Percy.”

Percy felt a knife of pain stab him, he really was leaving his mom. Sure he had been far away from her before but he was  _ moving to an entirely new country now _ . With a sigh he hugged his mom, crying a little, telling her he’ll call her daily and inform her of what Japan was like.

Sally finally caved in, letting her son go. Percy wiped at his wet face and waved goodbye to his mother, promising to visit once and a while. He said goodbye to Estelle, promising the adorable baby that he would try to FaceTime when he could. Annabeth cried in her father’s arms, promising she wouldn’t be gone for long and that she would miss him. It must have been hard for the daughter of Athena, finally reconnecting with her father then moving away.

But Annabeth was smart and wouldn’t let emotion cloud logic.

The two grabbed their things and left the apartment, racing to the elevator, excited and nervous to go to their new home for a bit. As the elevator descended, Percy bounced up and down excitedly, humming the tune to a camp song that was ingrained in his mind. Annabeth tapped her fingers against the handle inside the small box and played with her curls. As they reached each floor, their nerves increased by tenfold, realizing that this was it.  _ They were going to Japan _ .

“Gods, this is so exciting!” Annabeth said, “We even get to see new architecture and taste new foods and oh gods….”

Percy smiled widely, “I know how much you love architecture. We can go to large libraries and hang out at huge parks and be happy, normal teens! Dates! New schools! New friends! Skateboarding!”

“Perseus Jackson, I will not be skateboarding.” Annabeth said.

“Aw, why not Wise Girl?” Percy pouted.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t it obvious? It’s dangerous!”

“We’ve been through worse, c’mon just give it a chance.”

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows for a moment then finally said, “Fine, I’ll let you teach me the basics. Because I love you.”

Percy pumped his fist in the air, “YES!”

Annabeth smiled a bit, giggling at her enthusiastic boyfriend. Suddenly the elevator dinged and the two grabbed their stuff, rushing out the door. Once they were outside they quickly hailed a cab and while in the car, basically inhaled the breakfast that their families had packed for them. As they passed by buildings and all, heading to the airport, Percy stared at all the things he would miss and the things he had shown Annabeth. They would both miss everything, such as Annabeth’s favorite comfort place in New York -- the New York Public Library.

“I’ll miss this place, it’s my home.” Percy said as cars zoomed past them.

Annabeth stared longingly at the library the further it got, “Same, especially with camp being so close.”

“Hey, camp’ll be fine. They’ve got Chiron and Mr. D, Apollo will surely be back to normal in no time.” Percy tried to convince Annabeth.

Annabeth clenched her fist, “I hope so.”

“You want me to leave you in the library, I’ll give ya a letter and everything. Dear Annabeth, leaving for Japan without you lol.” Percy joked.

Annabeth smacked at Percy, “Oh shut up Seaweed Brain! You aren’t getting rid of me that easily!”

“And I don’t want to.”

“You damn flirtatious city boy.”

Percy laughed and Annabeth couldn’t help but laugh too. No matter what they bickered about, it was bound to end in laughter and giggles. It was always dumb and silly and they just needed that in life. Percy leaned his head on Annabeth’s shoulder, being calmed by her presence and feeling the chuckle grow from her chest and throughout her body, knowing that he was making someone happy and that that person was  _ right there _ with him.

“You make my life so worthwhile.” Percy mumbled.

Annabeth kissed the top of Percy’s head, “Same to you.”

  
  


Percy had finally understood why he had feared flying, he had completely forgotten about Zeus and his domain. He quickly prayed to whatever gods had mercy on him and went to put up his luggage. Annabeth followed suit and soon, they were on the plan.

As they flew through the air, nothing bad happened. There was a bit of shaking, probably Zeus’s unhappy reaction to a son of Poseidon in the sky, but at least the plane didn’t crash. Annabeth sat behind Percy, reading a novel quietly. In front of Percy were two boys, being kind of loud and annoying, but Percy didn’t care. He pulled out his mp3 player and earbuds and distracted himself with some Green Day (Thalia wasn’t wrong, the band was great).

The rest of the flight was calm and soon the two were exiting the plane, standing in the warm sun of Okinawa Japan. Percy high fived Annabeth and the two grabbed their luggage, ready to get to their hotel where they would stay until they fully moved into their shared apartment. As they walked down the sidewalks, they bumped into a tall woman on a call, which looked serious. Her hair was long and red and she was complaining about a case, she stopped to apologize with an awkward smile on her face.

“It’s okay Miss,” Annabeth spoke in Japanese, “You seem busy, I wish you luck.”

The woman paused and you could hear loud talking from the other side of her phone then she finally said, “Thank you young lady.”

As the woman walked away, the last Percy and Annabeth heard from her was her complaining about some man named Ainosuke Shindo. It was probably something having to do with jobs or politics that Percy and Annabeth didn’t have the time to figure out. They continued down sidewalks until they found their hotel and checked in.

They unpacked and set up all they needed for the two days they would be staying in the room. Without any idea of what to do while waiting to move into their new home, Percy pulled his skateboard out from his bag, examining it. He hadn’t had a chance to use it in a while, so he was going to be rusty, but it gave him and Annabeth both a chance to practice.

“Yo Annabeth!” Percy called, “Wanna skate?”

Annabeth smirked, “Sure. I’ll get a hang of it.”

Percy stood up excitedly and grabbed Riptide, following Annabeth out the room, board in hand. Annabeth was more ready to learn, so Percy was happy. In fact, Annabeth did want to skate for some reason, something inside her screamed that it would be fun, that it would be good for her. Percy wasn’t aware of this, but his enthusiasm to teach Annabeth was still there.

They finally found a park where Percy practiced a little, doing ollies and skating down ramps. Then he started to teach Annabeth the basics, helping her up onto the board (which resulted in her falling off several times), showing her how to move forward etc. Annabeth was still struggling after about an hour, but seemed to be getting better.

“C’mon, you can do it Annabeth!” Percy cheered.

Annabeth pushed herself forward a bit, trying to keep her balance. Eventually, after a few more pushes -- she fell again.

“Gods dammit!” Annabeth exclaimed, gaining a new bruise, “I can’t do this!”

Percy walked over and helped her up, “Yes you can, learning to skate just takes a while. You’re bound to get better in no time. You’re Annabeth Chase after all.”

“HEY!”

Percy and Annabeth’s attention switched to whoever had yelled. Their eyes landed on a duo around their age also holding skateboards. One of the kids, a red head had called, a big grin spread on his face. Beside him was a blue haired boy, who stood awkwardly staring at them, holding his own board against his chest.

The red head waved his arm, “Do you guys need some help?”


End file.
